


как ходят мёртвые

by donemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Mental Health Issues, New Asgard, Not Canon Compliant, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Whump, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Локи снова воскрес из мертвых. Правда, на сей раз что-то пошло не так.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 17





	как ходят мёртвые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how the dead walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310518) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



_Мама запрещала нам ходить спиной вперёд. Так ходят мёртвые, говорила она. С чего она это взяла? Наверное, дело в неверном переводе. Ведь мёртвые не ходят спиной вперёд, но они ходят за нашими спинами, следуют за нами. У них нет лёгких и они не могут кричать, но они хотят, чтобы мы обернулись. Они жертвы любви, почти все._

_«On Walking Backwards», Энн Карсон_

Большую часть своей жизни Локи прожил с мыслью, что с ним творится что-то неладное.  
Вот и теперь с ним творилось что-то неладное. Но как-то по-новому.

Чего-то подобного вполне стоило ожидать, учитывая обстоятельства. Никто не возвращается из посмертия как новенький. Примеров тому масса. У половины жителей Асгарда – а то и у трёх четвертей, если смотреть правде в глаза – на душах остались шрамы. Не то чтобы Локи обсуждал это с кем-то из них. Нет: всё, что творилось с его телом – например, он не всегда чувствовал себя его хозяином и никак не мог избавиться от непрестанного мучительного ощущения, что тело сидит на нём, как старая шкура на пропустившей линьку змее...

Всё это он держал при себе и не собирался ни с кем делиться.

* * *

Тор не спускал с него острого внимательного взгляда. Сегодня вместо искусственного глаза он надел заплатку; Локи не собирался признаваться, но она ему нравилась больше. Хоть что-то привычное. Учитывая, как Тор изменился в остальном...

Большая часть веса, что он набрал в глубинах горя, до сих пор была с ним. Но теперь он по крайней мере меньше пил. Всё ещё немало, на взгляд Локи, но его комментарии по этому поводу слушать не желал.

Тор тоже нёс своё бремя.

– В чём дело, – сказал Локи, ковыряясь в тарелке. От запаха жареного мяса желудок подкатывал к горлу.

– Ты не ешь, – сказал Тор.

– Надо же, заметил, – с иронией сказал Локи. – Мне это не по вкусу.

Тор нахмурился.

– Я сам готовил.

– Наверное, поэтому, – сказал Локи. Тор уперся в него сердитым взглядом. Но длилось это недолго, вскоре всё недовольство испарилось без следа.

– Локи.

– Тор, – сказал Локи, подражая его тону, чем добился раздражённого фырканья.

– Ты слишком худой.

Локи вскинул голову.

– Компенсирую твои излишества, – отбрил он, хотя и понимал, что это жестоко. Тор сжал зубы.

– Тебя здесь не было, - сказал он резче. – Ты не смеешь меня осуждать.

– А ты меня смеешь?

– Я не _осуждаю_ , – повысил голос Тор. – Я просто...

Он замолчал, подыскивая слова. Резкие, едкие, _ядовитые_ фразы теснились у Локи на языке, но он держал рот на замке, ожидая, пока они исчезнут. Тор этого не заслужил. И наверное, не сможет вынести.

– Оно пахнет, – наконец сказал он. Тор свёл брови, и Локи дернул плечом вверх, затем вниз. – Сожжённой плотью, – сказал он, и с лица Тора сбежал румянец. Он отвёл глаза. – Прости.

– Ничего, – сказал Тор, голос дрогнул. – Всё… в порядке. – Он двинул челюстью. – Я не... Я могу приготовить что-нибудь другое.

– Нет, – сказал Локи. – Спасибо. Я… в общем-то не голоден. – Он слабо улыбнулся. – Не обижайся.

Тор опять смотрел на него вот так, с тоской и застарелым горем во взгляде. Этот взгляд означал, что он вспоминал, как Локи умер, и не хотел, чтобы тот об этом догадался. У Локи не хватало смелости сказать ему, насколько всё очевидно.

– Не обижаюсь, – сказал он. – Ты тоже прости. Я… не подумал.

– И хорошо, – сказал Локи искренне. Он заставил себя беспечно пожать плечами. – Это пройдёт, наверное.

Тор не отводил от него взгляда.

– Надеюсь, – сказал он и, к облегчению Локи, позволил сменить тему.

* * *

То, что он сказал Тору, правдой было лишь наполовину.

Он не солгал – запах мяса действительно вызывал у него тошноту. Но дело было не только в этом. С Локи было что-то неладно, и это был один из признаков: он не чувствовал вкуса. Что бы он ни пробовал, всё было едино. Как пыль или пепел, скрипящие на зубах, без вкуса и аромата, а иногда даже с оттенком болота и гнили. Еда не приносила ни наслаждения, ни удовлетворения.

Голода не было. Желания есть – тоже. В порядке эксперимента он попытался не есть вообще, и… ничего не случилось.

Как будто ему больше не нужно было это делать. Как будто в живых его держало что-то ещё – или, возможно, ничего не держало, потому что он был не совсем _жив_ , но и не совсем мёртв. Где-то посередине.

Открытие было тревожным, но жажда крови его мучила не больше, чем жажда других жидкостей. Время от времени он пил, когда во рту становилось сухо, но особого удовольствия от этого тоже не испытывал.

Что доказывало, что вернулся он не полностью.

А если в еде нет ни необходимости, ни удовлетворения, ни радости, так зачем зря тратить ценный ресурс? Пусть лучше им воспользуются те, кто ещё помнит, что такое голод. Тору он ничего говорить не стал, потому что тот только опечалится, что совершенно ни к чему, и зачаровал свой облик, чтобы выглядеть нормально – лишь бы Тор был доволен.

Что тут поделать. Локи смирился со случившимся как с ценой, что судьба выставила ему за возвращение. Голод – прерогатива живых. И кем бы он ни был сейчас... его это больше не касалось.

* * *

Вернувшись после очередной космической прогулки, Валькирия кинула на него быстрый взгляд и вдруг застыла.

– Какого хрена с тобой случилось? – сказала она. Локи поднял брови.

– Я умер, – сказал он.

– Ха-ха, – сказала Валькирия без улыбки. Ее карие глаза впились в него, как иголки. – Очень смешно. Я не об этом. Ты странно выглядишь.

– Осторожно, не вскружи мне голову таким вниманием, – безучастно сказал Локи. Он посмотрел на себя сверху вниз, но ничего необычного не заметил. Конечно, настоящее тело было скрыто под тщательно сотканным обличьем, так что замечать было нечего. Он чувствовал, как по нему скользит ее взгляд, и постарался принять как можно более непринуждённую позу.

– Да серьёзно, – сказала она. – Ты выглядишь _странно_. Что ты сделал?

– Мы не виделись месяц , – сказал Локи. – Не могла бы ты уточнить?

Она подошла ближе, потыкала его пальцем в плечо и медленно обошла кругом. Локи отслеживал её перемещение взглядом, но в остальном стоял неподвижно, ждал.

– Нда, – сказала она. Прозвучало разочарованно. – Ладно. Признавайся, что ты сделал.

– С чего ты вообще взяла, что я что-то сделал, – сказал Локи, начиная раздражаться. На лице Валькирии обосновалось странное выражение.

– Не знаю. Но когда я уезжала… – Она щёлкнула пальцами. – Ты прячешься под иллюзией, так?

– Зачем мне прятаться под иллюзией?

– Не знаю, – сказала Валькирия. – Зачем?

Локи ощетинился.

– Иногда я это делаю, чтобы избежать дурацких вопросов от окружающих, – многозначительно сказал он. Валькирия только нахмурилась, и он развел руками. – Чего ты хочешь? Мне нечего скрывать.

– Так всегда говорят, если скрывать есть чего, – сказала Валькирия. – Все, не только ты.

От злости волоски на шее у Локи встали дыбом.

– Можно подумать, ты меня хоть сколько-то знаешь, – резко сказал он. Валькирия прищурилась.

– Чего ты бесишься?

– Потому что ты привязалась ко мне с идиотским вопросом, – отрезал Локи. На секунду ему показалось, что сейчас она нападёт, и приготовился к драке, но она только вздохнула.

– Слушай, – начала она, затем замолчала. Пожала плечами и сказала: – Ладно, как знаешь. Мне просто показалось, что с тобой что-то неладно.

Из груди вырвался смех, Локи не успел его остановить.

– Что-то, – сказал он. – Да всё неладно. И не только со мной. – Валькирия смотрела на него с беспокойством, и прочие слова застряли у Локи в горле. – Ты же понимаешь.

– Да, – медленно сказала она. – Наверное, понимаю.

– Ничего не поменялось, – сказал Локи.

– Ага, – сказала она. Ему показалось, что она ему не поверила. Она выглядела... озабоченной. Несколько шагов до «встревоженной». – Ты поэтому на меня так взъелся?

Локи сверкнул зубами:

– В этом-то что нового?

Она стиснула челюсти, тут же расслабила.

– Хорошо, – сказала через секунду. – Я тогда Тора спрошу, вдруг он что-то заметил.

Локи напрягся.

– Не надо, – сказал он и выругался, поняв, что попался. Он прижал глаза ладонями, будто надеялся затолкать обратно проснувшуюся за ними боль. – У Тора и без меня забот хватает. Да и что ты ему скажешь?

– Может, расскажешь мне?

Локи опустил руки и посмотрел на Валькирию. По её лицу было трудно сказать, о чём она думает, но выглядела она напряжённой, готовой к удару. Он открыл рот, затем закрыл и покачал головой.

– Я уже всё объяснил, – сказал он. – Тут нет ничего нового. Обычные шрамы, как у всех.

Должно быть, ей стало неловко, она отвела взгляд и дёрнула подбородком.

– А иллюзия? – спросила она через долгую минуту молчания.

На миг Локи захотелось выложить ей правду. Но порыв умер, едва родившись.

– Потешить самолюбие, – сказал он.

Она ему не верила. Это было заметно, видно, как она мучительно решает, стоит ли допытываться дальше и не опасно ли оставлять всё как есть. Но к немалому его облегчению она в конце концов решила, что даже он имеет право на тайну.

– Ладно, – сказала она. – Как хочешь.

Едва она ушла, его повело в сторону, даже пришлось опереться на ближайшую стену. Он закрыл глаза и досчитал до трёх. Голова просто раскалывалась.

Вернувшись в дом, он зашёл в ванную и поплескал в лицо водой. Развеял иллюзию. Взглянул на себя в зеркало…

Немного бледнее прежнего, подумал он. И, возможно, скулы выдаются чуть сильнее. В ушах прозвучал голос Тора: _ты слишком худой_. Тор не осознаёт, что волноваться не о чем; он же не теряет ничего ценного, просто избавляется от лишней плоти – такой же неуместной во второй (третьей? четвёртой?) жизни, как и старые доспехи.

Можно было бы попытаться объяснить, но, как он и сказал только что Валькирии, у Тора и без того хватает забот. Незачем добавлять новых.

Облизнув губы, Локи вернул на место обличье и нырнул в темноту своей спальни – дожидаться, пока утихнет головная боль.

* * *

В теле Локи поселился холод, и изгнать его никак не удавалось. Ощущения немного походили на те, что бывают во время лихорадки, но самой лихорадки не было – он проверил. Только холод и слабость.

Что-то неладно, думал Локи, свернувшись в клубок в одеяльном гнезде, тщетно стараясь согреться. Наверное, подцепил какую-нибудь мидгардскую заразу.

Или, вдруг мелькнула мысль, его просто утягивает обратно в смерть, из которой его вытащили. Наверное, тогда ему дали отсрочку, и сейчас она закончилась. Или путы смерти оказались крепче, чем все думали.

От этой мысли стало ещё холоднее.

Локи послал Тору короткое сообщение – «я неважно себя чувствую» – и залез обратно в постель, закрыл глаза. Как и следовало ожидать, спать ему довелось не больше часа, и разбудил его близкий окрик Тора:

– Локи? – Должно быть, уже зашёл в дом.

– Я спал, – сказал Локи, на слух поняв, что Тор застыл в дверях. – Я же написал, что неважно себя чувствую.

– Ты заболел? – Голос звучал нервно. Локи открыл один глаз.

– Просто устал.

– Ты… странно выглядишь.

Если бы не кошмарная слабость, он бы огрызнулся. А так только вздохнул и сказал:

– Нет.

Тор перевёл взгляд на одеяла.

– Мёрзнешь?

Проклятье.

– Немножко.

Тор подошёл и положил руку ему на лоб. Локи отстранился.

– Тор.

– Ты горячий.

Нет.

– Это из-за одеял.

Тор волновался, это было очевидно, причём с каждой секундой всё больше. Эти его метания Локи и расстраивали, и раздражали в равной мере.

– Тор, – сказал Локи, надеясь, что звучит вежливо, но твёрдо. – Со мной всё нормально.

Тор прижёг его взглядом.

– Разве? – Локи чуть не зашипел, но продолжил Тор уже мягче: – Ты же знаешь, если что не так, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты сразу рассказал мне.

_Это ты так говоришь._

– Знаю.

– Я не слаб.

Локи вздохнул, на секунду поднимая руку, чтобы потереть лоб. Снова разболелась голова, хотелось лечь и уснуть – или хотя бы просто лежать с закрытыми глазами, если уснуть не выйдет.

– Я знаю, Тор.

– А ведешь себя иногда так, будто не знаешь, – сказал Тор, голос его потеплел. – Как будто думаешь, что стоит меня немного напрячь, и я сломаюсь.

– А разве нет? – сказал Локи и тут же пожалел, что не может отмотать время вспять. Тор уставился на него с гневом и ужасом.

– Так вот что ты обо мне думаешь? – проговорил Тор медленно, будто не мог поверить в предательство, и при виде его лица у Локи заныло сердце. – Что я… что я слабак, с которым надо нянчиться, что…

– Последние годы прошлись по тебе, будто молотом, – прервал Локи. – И нет, я не собирался напоминать о твоём драгоценном почившем оружии. Просто даже ты не можешь тащить на себе весь мир. Вот что я имел в виду.

– Правда? – с напором спросил Тор, но прежде, чем Локи мог ответить, отвернулся. – Ты в самом деле даёшь мне так мало веры?

– Дело не в том, что я в тебя не верю, – попытался возразить Локи.

– Дело в том, что ты мне не доверяешь, – сказал Тор. Он повернулся к двери. – По крайней мере, приятно, что ты был со мной честен, – сказал он с горечью и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Локи откинулся на диван. Глаза горели, и он задержал дыхание, пока эмоции не схлынули, позволяя вернуть подобие контроля. Слишком стремительно разговор свернул не туда, и Локи никак не удавалось понять, как он должен был отвечать, чтобы это предотвратить. Мысли бесполезно толпились в голове.

Но что он мог сказать, если бы решился на правду? _«Мне кажется, я снова умираю»? «Мне кажется, я так и не вернулся к жизни по-настоящему»?_

Даже если он и подберёт слова, Тор всё равно ничего не может с этим сделать. А если он просто заболел, то поправится, рано или поздно.

Он закрыл глаза, от слабости его тянуло в сон.

* * *

За следующие два дня они с Тором едва перемолвились парой слов, и на этот раз общения избегал отнюдь не Локи. Не то чтобы это было осознанным решением, учитывая, что его по-прежнему мучило недомогание, не позволявшее далеко отходить от постели.

– Если ты считаешь, что так облегчаешь его бремя, то ошибаешься, – заявил Хеймдалль Локи, когда подошло к концу их небольшое собрание с Валькирией и Тором. Тот до сих пор старался лишний раз на Локи не смотреть. Локи резко взглянул на Хеймдалля.

– Да что ты знаешь? – сказал он почти грубо. Хеймдалль только поднял брови с таким видом, будто говорил: «Больше, чем ты думаешь». Локи сдержался. – По-моему, – с напором сказал он, – наши с Тором отношения – не твоё дело.

– Не так давно, – вполголоса ответил Хеймдалль, – ваши с Тором отношения очень быстро стали делом немалого количества людей.

Он произнёс это не жёстко, но довольно резко, и Локи дёрнулся.

– Вряд ли сейчас это перерастёт в подобную… ситуацию.

– Приятно знать, – сказал Хеймдалль, – но последствия могут быть и другими. Пусть не такими разрушительными, но однозначно неприятными.

Локи выдохнул через нос.

– Ну вот опять, – сказал он с горечью, – если что-то не так, то виноват, конечно, я, а не Тор.

– Ты исходишь из мысли, что с ним я не говорил.

– А что, разве говорил? – Вдруг начала кружиться голова, мысли отяжелели и слиплись, будто залитые мёдом, но стоило сконцентрировать на этом внимание, как всё потихоньку прошло. Хеймдалль не спешил отвечать, и Локи фыркнул. – Видимо, нет. – Тут ему пришло кое-что в голову, и он остановился. – Хеймдалль… можно задать тебе вопрос?

– Какой вопрос, – медленно сказал Хеймдалль. Локи покусал изнутри щёку: теперь, когда пришла пора говорить, слова вдруг куда-то исчезли, дыхание перехватило.

– Ничего, не бери в голову, – сказал он. – Это неважно. Я пойду.

Он встал.

Слишком быстро, по-видимому. В глазах поплыло, мир съехал набок. Он застыл, пытаясь нащупать равновесие.

– Локи? – позвали его голосом Хеймдалля откуда-то издалека.

– Мне надо идти, – сказал он или только хотел сказать – сам толком не понял, потому что, когда он шагнул назад и повернулся, колени у него подогнулись.

Через миг исчезли все мысли, и удара о землю он уже не почувствовал.

* * *

Первой связной мыслью, возникшей в голове Локи, был вопрос: что, снова умер? – но тут ощущение невесомости исчезло, оставив его лежать на спине и дрожать от лихорадочного озноба. До ушей доносились два голоса, говорящие где-то поблизости, и один из них явно принадлежал Тору.

Ещё пару секунд он потратил на то, чтобы сплести разрозненные воспоминания в единую картину и сообразить, что он _упал в обморок_ перед _Хеймдаллем_ , и если прямо сейчас не придумает стоящее оправдание, Тор не оставит его в покое до конца дней.

Зато он на диване, по крайней мере, не в лекарских залах. Не то чтобы в Новом Асгарде были лекарские залы.

– Вроде очнулся, – сказал кто-то, и Локи, открыв глаза, увидел, как к нему поворачивается Тор с таким несчастным видом, будто в жизни ничего хорошего не осталось.

– Локи, – сказал, почти зарычал он.

– Только давай без этого, – сказал Локи. – Просто голова немного закружилась.

Тор потемнел лицом.

– Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чём речь! – сказал он.

– Вот сейчас самое время орать и выяснять отношения. – Кто это, Валькирия?

– Выйди, – сказал Тор непререкаемым тоном. После своего возвращения Локи этого тона от него не слышал и, если бы не обстановка, сейчас был бы только рад. Чтобы как раньше…

– Да, ладно, хорошо, – сказала Валькирия после паузы. – Только не убивай его. А то потом пожалеешь.

– _Валь_.

– Уже ушла.

Тор смотрел Локи в глаза, не отводя взгляда, и Локи поиграл бы с ним в гляделки, если бы не знал, что устанет первым. Чем проигрывать, лучше сделать вид, что отказываешься от боя по каким-то своим причинам. Это, по крайней мере, чуть менее неловко.

– Что.

– Прекрати, – сказал Тор. – Не _притворяйся_.

– Я не _притворяюсь_. Мне в самом деле невдомёк, о чём ты.

Тор сморщил лицо, и Локи подумал было, что сейчас начнётся предсказанный Валькирией ор, но он только сжал руки в кулаки и спросил:

– Почему ты моришь себя голодом?

Локи замигал, непонимающе уставившись на Тора, но тот только сильнее нахмурился.

– Прошу прощения? – наконец выдавил Локи.

У Тора дёрнулась щека.

– Думал, я никогда не замечу? – резко спросил он. – Или… ты ведь как раз и не хотел, чтобы я заметил, потому и наколдовал себе обличье. Но даже тебе не под силу держать его вечно…

– А, – сказал Локи. Растерянность постепенно сменялась разочарованием. – Ты об _этом_.

– Да, – сказал Тор, в голосе грохотал гром. – Об _этом_. Локи…

– Ты неправильно понял, – сказал Локи. – Я не морю себя голодом. Да, знаю, я немного потерял вес…

– Немного? – Тор звучал так, будто сейчас взорвётся от переполняющего его гнева.

– Но он мне ни к чему, – сказал Локи. – Я ведь поэтому и носил обличье. Так и знал, что ты расстроишься на пустом месте.

– В каком смысле – он тебе ни к чему? – спросил Тор, его голос неуловимо изменился.

Локи вздохнул. Пора, наверное… Он перебрал все возможные объяснения, что успели прийти в голову, но ни одно из них Тора не устроит. Раз уж воткнул в добычу клыки, то уже не выпустит, пока не вытрясет из Локи правду.

– Не знаю, что ты сделал, что вернуть меня, – сказал он, – но, кажется, произошёл какой-то… В общем… Мне больше не нужно есть.

Тор выпрямился.

– Что?

Локи пожал плечами.

– Я не чувствую голода.

– Не чувствуешь… – Тор переменился в лице. Будто слова его ошеломили. Локи отвернулся.

– Это ничего, – сказал он. – Даже и не жаль. В нашем положении – это вполне достойная цена, верно?

Несколько мгновений Тор молчал, хотя Локи слышал, как он тяжело дышит.

– Локи, – сказал Тор, – может, ты и не чувствуешь голода, но... судя по состоянию твоего тела, по тому, что ты _потерял сознание_ , тебе всё равно нужно есть.

Локи покачал головой.

– Моё тело в нормальном состоянии.

– Неправда! – Тор повысил голос. – Ты себя _видел_ вообще?

Локи смотрел непонимающе, и под его взглядом из Тора постепенно испарился весь гнев.

– Ты в самом деле не осознаёшь, – сказал он.

– Нет, – с разочарованием сказал Локи. – Это ты не осознаёшь. Я… не такой, каким был. Я другой – теперь. Всё поменялось. Еда на вкус как пепел или вообще без вкуса. Со мной что-то неладно. – Снова начала кружиться голова, комната сдвинулась и завертелась, набирая обороты. – Меня не должно здесь быть, меня не должно быть среди _живых_ , я же знаю, что я не такой, как вы!

У Тора было такое лицо, будто Локи его ударил. Он задохнулся и вдруг наклонился вперед, схватив Локи за запястье, впиваясь в кожу пальцами.

– А это ты чувствуешь? – резко сказал он. – Чувствуешь?

– Конечно, я…

– А холод? Или тепло? Их ты чувствуешь?

– Да, но… – Пальцы сжались крепче, и Локи попытался вырваться. – Тор, _больно_.

– Тогда почему ты не считаешь себя живым? – спросил Тор. Он не отпускал. – Если ты чувствуешь боль, и тепло, и холод, и прикосновения; если ты можешь видеть, чувствовать запахи и ходить, и говорить со мной, если ты можешь потерять сознание, у тебя бывает жар и озноб, – как ты мог решить, что ты не _живой_?

Локи смотрел на Тора, потерянно приоткрыв рот.

– Если тебя здесь быть не должно, – сказал Тор, голос у него дрожал, – то что насчет Хеймдалля? Или остальных, кто погиб тогда на Ковчеге, а потом вернулся? – Локи покачал головой, не издавая ни звука, и Тор продолжил: – Почему ты решил, что ты – исключение?

– Я не могу говорить за других, только за себя, – сказал Локи, его трясло. – Но я… я не лгу тебе, Тор.

– Я верю, – тут же сказал Тор. – Что ты не чувствуешь вкуса. Что тебя не привлекает еда. Но вспомни, ведь ты не впервые теряешь аппетит.

Локи нахмурился, пытаясь думать, но мысли бесполезно ворочались в голове, вялые и спутанные, как пучок водорослей.

– Каждый раз, когда тебе было плохо, ты был расстроен или встревожен, – сказал Тор. – Иногда маме приходилось заставлять тебя съесть хоть что-нибудь. Или мне. – Тор смотрел на него с болью, живой голубой глаз влажно блестел.

Локи открыл рот, затем закрыл. Тор отпустил его руку.

– Пожалуйста, Локи, – сказал Тор. – Не заставляй меня смотреть, как ты угасаешь. Я столько раз тебя терял, что хватило бы на десять жизней.

Лёгкие содрогались, пропуская воздух. При мысли о еде к горлу подкатила тошнота, но от выражения боли на лице Тора сердце обливалось кровью. Он попытался разбудить в себе хотя бы память об ощущении вкуса, найти крошечную искру интереса, но не нашёл ничего. Или, может, он просто забыл, как оно должно чувствоваться. Или как его почувствовать.

– Я знаю, – наконец сказал он тихо, и Тор прикрыл глаза.

– Я сварю тебе бульон, – сказал он. – Выпьешь, ладно? Ради меня?

Локи, измученный, через силу кивнул. Он не хотел. Ему было плохо от одной мысли, что придётся пытаться что-то есть.

Но Тор... ради Тора.

* * *

Локи черпал бульон, а Тор нависал над ним, сердито взглядывая всякий раз, когда тот опускал ложку.

– Ну и как на вкус? – спросил он почти воинственно.

– Никак, – сказал Локи, отталкивая полупустую миску. – Ты собираешься каждый раз следить, как я ем?

– А надо? – Локи возмущённо взглянул на Тора, но тот и выглядел, и звучал вполне серьёзно.

– Не думаю, что это рационально.

– Мне всё равно, рационально или нет, – сказал Тор. В груди Локи вспыхнула досада, горячая и внезапная.

– Я не ребёнок, – огрызнулся он.

– Знаю, – сказал Тор, через силу удерживая голос ровно. – Но я не намерен с этим шутить. Всё зашло слишком далеко. А если бы я был внимательнее, может, ничего бы и не случилось. Я не собираюсь дважды совершать одну и ту же ошибку. И если для того, чтобы ты поел, мне нужно сидеть с тобой каждый раз, я буду сидеть.

– Ты собираешься меня третировать и надеешься, что это поможет? – резко спросил Локи.

– Тогда скажи, что поможет!

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. После долгого молчания Тор тихо вздохнул и отвернулся. Локи на миг прикрыл веки, затем опустил взгляд; досада исчезла, как не было, и теперь он чувствовал себя измученным и несчастным.

– Я не знаю, – устало сказал он. – Я не знаю, что мне может помочь.

Тор чуть ссутулился, но лицом наоборот изобразил воодушевление.

– Ну уж в это я ни за что не поверю, – твёрдо сказал он. – Ты же не собираешься так легко сдаться?

– Тор, – сказал Локи, но Тор так на него посмотрел, что Локи прикусил язык. Спорить было бесполезно, это он понял сразу.

– Доешь, – сказал Тор, указывая на бульон. – И отдыхай.

Локи сжал губы, но, пересилив себя, проглотил остальное. А час спустя извергал всё обратно, в животе бушевало восстание. Тор гладил ему спину, бубня под нос что-то успокаивающее.

– Видишь? – сказал Локи, когда снова смог говорить.

– Ты просто отвык, – сказал Тор. – Вот и всё. Нужно… нужно начать с чего-нибудь полегче. К ужину придумаю, с чего.

Локи свернулся калачиком, обнимая живот, внутренности будто узлом связались, голова раскалывалась. Мгновение он ненавидел Тора всей душой, но чувство улетучилось так же быстро, как и явилось.

– Хватит, – сказал он. – Просто…

– Нет, – неумолимо перебил Тор. – Я же сказал. Я достаточно тебя терял. И не собираюсь смотреть, как ты умрешь с голоду.

И с этим, Локи точно знал, было ничего не поделать. Если Тор говорит таким тоном, спорить бесполезно. Наверное, его должна трогать такая забота; но сейчас он чувствовал только усталость.

* * *

Тор был неумолим, как и его обещание.

Он не отходил ни на шаг. Сверлил взглядом. Делал всё, что заставило бы Локи поесть, только разве что силком не запихивал, а когда Локи огрызался и возмущался, просто спокойно пережидал бурю, непоколебимый, как гора.

Первые два дня прошли как на войне, не столько с Тором, сколько с собственным телом. Желудку никак не удавалось удержать внутри то, что в него затолкали. Локи измотался, ослаб, мучился дурнотой. Все, что он ел, лежало в животе куском свинца, ощущалось как что-то чуждое, лишнее.

– Ничего не выходит, – прошипел Локи на третий день, ковыряя ложкой нетронутую овсянку.

– Скоро станет лучше, – сказал Тор, сидя напротив и внимательно на него глядя.

– С чего ты так уверен? – со злостью спросил Локи. – Просто потому, что тебе так хочется? Мне казалось, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, что не всё в мире делается по твоему слову.

Тор вспыхнул, но злым не выглядел, только непреклонным.

– Ешь свою овсянку.

Локи снова зашипел:

– А если не буду?

Тор с грохотом прихлопнул руками стол.

– Тогда я отвезу тебя в человеческую больницу, – сказал он. – И если ты откажешься есть, тебе в горло засунут трубку и будут кормить через неё. Ты этого хочешь?

Локи отшатнулся, распахнув глаза, и Тор медленно опустил плечи.

– Знаю, что нет, – сказал он. – И я не хочу. Но что мне делать, Локи, просить? Умолять тебя не дать себе умереть?

Голос едва заметно дрожал. Локи различил в нём страх, и стыд быстро погасил пожар обиды; теперь он чувствовал себя ничтожеством, отвратительным и насквозь прогнившим.

– Не надо умолять, – сказал он слабо и заставил себя положить в рот комочек овсянки. Лицо Тора озарилось таким облегчением, что горло перехватило удавкой стыда, и Локи задохнулся, сильно щипая себя за бедро, чтобы не стошнило.

– Прости, – наконец сказал Тор через несколько минут, во время которых Локи в полной тишине медленно катал во рту овсянку. Он остановился.

– За что?

– Мне не следовало… тебе угрожать.

– Да, я предпочёл бы этого не слышать, – тихо сказал Локи. Тор поморщился.

– Я уже не понимаю, что делаю.

– Я понимаю, – сказал Локи, надеясь, что это не звучит как издёвка. – Ты... делаешь, что можешь.

Он не знал, какими ещё словами можно его утешить. Судя по ответному взгляду Тора, этих явно недоставало. Локи снова опустил глаза и вернулся к медленному, утомительному труду – кормить самого себя, заставлять тело принимать то, что оно принимать не желало.

* * *

Сначала Локи подумал, что дыня испортилась.

Тор уехал на какую-то встречу с норвежским правительством и, по всей видимости, оставил Хеймдалля вместо себя – Локи сильно сомневался, что тот явился посмотреть, как Локи завтракает, исключительно из любви к его обществу. Правда, наблюдал он далеко не так явно, как Тор. Но так же пристально: сразу заметил, когда Локи перестал есть и задумался, хмуро глядя в тарелку.

– Что-то не так? – спросил он. Локи посмотрел на него, затем опустил взгляд и сморщил нос.

– Она какая-то странная, – сказал он.

– Была свежая, – сказал Хеймдалль, изучая его своим мучительно пристальным взглядом.

Это не _гниль_ , подумал Локи. Вроде бы нет. И пахнет приятно. Просто на вкус...

Локи замер. Вот в чём дело: у дыни был вкус. Не как пепел или бумага. Он не мог сообразить, на что это похоже, нравится ему или нет, только понимал, что вкус _был_ , и он его чувствовал.

Он осторожно откусил ещё раз, с тем же результатом. И вдруг оттолкнул от себя тарелку, задыхаясь от непонятной паники, вспыхнувшей в груди.

– Локи, – сказал Хеймдалль, – в чём дело?

Он молча покачал головой.

 _Чего ты боишься?_ глумился ядовитый голос в глубине души. _От чего бежишь?_

– Я не могу, – выдавил Локи. Голос сорвался. – Не могу…

Ему захотелось убежать. Извергнуть обратно всё, что съел, очистить желудок, опустошить себя, пока от него ничего не останется, пока он не сойдёт на нет, не исчезнет.

– _Локи_ , – с нажимом сказал Хеймдалль, и от власти в его голосе Локи немного пришёл в себя. У него дрожали пальцы. Он несколько раз резко и глубоко вдохнул и попытался взять себя в руки.

– Мне позвонить твоему брату?

– Нет, – сказал Локи. – Пожалуйста, не звони.

Хеймдалль несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на него сквозь прищур, затем кивнул.

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Не хочешь рассказать, что сейчас произошло?

_Я снова чувствую вкус, и мне от этого страшно._

– Нет.

– Ладно, – снова сказал Хеймдалль, и по голосу было слышно, как он недоволен. – Но я скажу Тору правду, когда он спросит, как дела.

Локи закрыл глаза и ссутулился, положив локти на стол.

– Иного я от тебя и не ждал.

* * *

Когда Тор вернулся, он притворился спящим и почувствовал облегчение, когда брат не стал его будить. Он лежал на спине, смотрел в потолок и думал.

_Чего ты боишься, маленький принц?_

Много чего.

_Почему ты вообще перестал есть?_

Потому что ему не нужна была еда. Потому что он не был голоден и не хотел есть.

_Тор думает, что ты хочешь умереть._

Он ошибается. Он ошибается – Локи не хочет умереть, он уже умирал раньше. На Ковчеге. И до него – в Свартальвахейме, а до того – в Святилище; и раньше, в Бездне, и, возможно, даже до неё, в Ётунхейме. _Ты был рождён, чтобы умереть._ И ещё, и ещё, и _ещё_.

Он не хотел умереть снова.

Но и не понимал, хочет ли жить.

Локи рассеянно смотрел вверх, в живот вгрызалось странное чувство, которое не было голодом.

_Ты должен выбрать. Нельзя вечно стоять на перепутье._

Он поднялся с постели и спустился на берег, сел и смотрел, как волны омывают камни. Он думал о Торе, о руке Таноса, сжимающей горло, и об Асгарде, и о том, как до тоски хочется исчезнуть и ничего не чувствовать.

 _Чего ты хочешь?_ спросил он себя. _И чего заслуживаешь?_

* * *

Тор нашел его там на следующее утро. Он начал спускаться вниз, и Локи ощутил в воздухе его облегчение и гнев, как змея чувствует движение.

– Я не мог уснуть, – сказал он, прежде чем Тор успел заговорить. – Извини, если заставил волноваться.

– Заставил, – сказал Тор, голос слегка сорвался. – Я боялся, что ты… что с тобой что-то случилось.

– Я не собираюсь себя убивать, – сказал Локи.

Тор издал какой-то сдавленный звук.

– Но ты ведь пытался? – спросил он слабым голосом. – Ведь пытался раньше?

Локи покачал головой.

– Не совсем, – сказал он. – Даже сейчас, это как… – Он прервался и перевел дыхание. – Все эти дни мне кажется, что я живу только между смертями. Выключить – включить, опять и опять. Это жизнь? Или так… очередной сон, скрашивающий вечность в пустоте?

Он услышал, как у Тора перехватило дыхание.

– Я тебе уже говорил, – сказал он. – Ты жив. И я не собираюсь… я _не допущу_ , чтобы тебе причинили какой-либо вред.

Локи закрыл глаза.

– Как ты можешь давать такие обещания. Ты не «допускал» этого раньше. Но оно всё равно случалось.

Тор резко выдохнул, будто Локи ударил его в живот, но упрямо помотал головой.

– Я устал, Тор, – сказал Локи. – Надоело восстанавливать себя по кусочкам, только чтобы меня опять разодрали в клочья.

– Больше так не будет, – сказал Тор. – На этот раз нет.

– Откуда тебе знать?

– Локи… – Мука в голосе Тора резанула по сердцу, будто нож. Он ничего не сказал, и брат, наконец, подошёл и сел рядом. – Что мне сделать?

Он не обернулся, не зная, как ответить. Тор мягко положил руку ему на плечо.

Локи глубоко вздохнул и выпустил последний секрет:

– Я боюсь разрешить себе жить.

– Но ты живёшь, – сказал Тор. – Ты уже живёшь. Здесь, со мной. И мне... неужели то, что ты мне нужен, совсем ничего не значит?

 _Ты мне нужен_. Эти слова согрели его, как тёплые объятия. И напугали до дрожи.

– Я тебя подведу.

– Нет, не думаю.

– Тор...

– Доверься мне, уж своего брата я отлично знаю, – сказал Тор. Локи вдруг поймал себя на том, что наклонился к брату, почти прислонился, слегка касаясь его руки. – Останься, – сказал Тор едва слышно. – Я тебя очень прошу.

 _Будь ты проклят_ , подумал Локи, но не ощутил настоящего гнева.

– Пора завтракать, – сказал Тор, не дождавшись никакого ответа. – Вернёшься со мной?

– Да, – сказал Локи. – Ладно.

Он позволил Тору поднять его на ноги.

На завтрак был кусочек хлеба, намазанный брусничным вареньем. Оно вспыхнуло у него на языке, терпко-кислое, с легким оттенком сладости.

Он съел всё и дочиста облизал нож.


End file.
